Conventional carts, such as shopping carts, can store and/or convey or transport groceries or other products. The carts range in size from smaller, more portable, luggage rollers to larger capacity shopping carts or platforms suitable for more voluminous objects.
These known carts can have any one of a number of different child seating structures attached thereto, providing a location for a child to sit while the cart is utilized for transporting goods, such as while shopping in a store. Conventional carts often have a collapsible child seat near a handle of the cart, suitable for one or two children.
One solution to the problem of providing a useful cart in combination with a child carrying apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,817, which is co-owned with the present application. The shopping cart has at least one storage basket, as well as a child carrier integrally mounted below and forward of the basket. The child carrier simulates a vehicle to provide a relatively easier shopping experience for the guardian and a more enjoyable shopping experience for the child. In order to provide some hindrance of the child attempting to lean out of the vehicle from the seated position, the child carrier of this device includes the use of a swing arm. However, the swing arm can be cumbersome to operate, can actually become a toy for the child occupant who can raise and lower the arm, and when not in the proper closed and locked position, can reduce its effectiveness at preventing or hindering the child from leaning out of the vehicle during operation.